godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mothra Leo
thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300px Mothra Leo モスラ (Mosura Reo, モスラ?), also known as Leo, is a daikaiju who is the offspring of Mothra and is the central character of the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy. Leo differs from Mothra as he is commonly labelled as a male. Plus, unlike Mothra who is usually portrayed as being concerned more for the plights of her homeland and people, Leo takes on a more active role as a protector of the Earth, as well as taking on a Gamera-like affection for children. Rebirth of Mothra In the'' Rebirth of Mothra ''universe, Leo and Mothra were the last remaining members of a highly advanced species of giant moths created as guardians to the Elias, an ancient civilization of small yet powerful humanoids far older than humanity. Leo first appeared as an egg layed by an aged and weakened Mothra in 1996. He hatched prematurely during a battle between his mother and a monster called Desghidorah and, despite being hopelessly outmatched in his larval form, attacked his mother's aggressor. After a long battle, the two managed to escape, though by that point, Mothra had been badly wounded, and she collapsed into the sea. Despite his best attempts to help her, Leo could do nothing as he watched his mother sink into the depths. Leo then retreated to a remote island where he cocooned himself against a 10,000 year old tree. After some time, Leo emerged as a swarm of multicoloured butterflies which merged into one giant insect. Leo then flew to Hokkaido to do battle with Desghidorah, and arived in a flury of laser and energy beams. The demonic dragon could not stand against the awsome power of this new Mothra and was soon defeated. With the help of the Seal of Elias, Leo imprisoned the beast once again within its ancient tomb. Leo then went on to replenish the land destroyed by Desghidorah, releasing a powder that spead up the growth of Hokkaido's flora. With the forests and fields returned to their original beauty, Leo returned to Infant island. Rebirth of Mothra II Mothra Leo was called upon again when an ancient pollution eating monster called Dagahra began infesting the ocean with toxic parasites called Barems. Leo attacked Dagahra and seemed to have the upper hand, until the battle was taken underwater. Unable to combat Dagahra in his element, Leo was overwhelmed by a swarm of Barem and awaited his opponents killing blow. However, with the assistance of the Elias, Mothra leo was replenished by the water spirit Ghogo and was transformed into a new form: Rainbow Mothra. In his new form, Leo possesed the new ability to morph himself into another form: Aqua Mothra. Leo then easily persued Dagahra benieth the waves and began to steal the battle. Leo then split into a smaller swarm of Aqua Mothra's and literally flew down Dagahra's throat and began to fry his insides. With the beast incopasitated, Leo flew out of the water, dragging the body if his opponent out behind it. After transforming back into his Rainbow form, he released the collosal carcase onto the Nilai-Kanai temple and watched as both the temple and Dagarha liquified and returned to the seawater. With the world safe, Leo then returned, once again, to his home on Infant Island. Rebirth of Mothra III In 1998, Leo was called apon again to battle yet another monster: Grand King Ghidorah, an ancient space demon that had come to Earth millions of years earlier and attacked the dinosaurs. Now, the three-headed creature had returned and had begun to kidnap human children. Mothra's two tiny avatars, Moll and Lora, saw now alternative but to summon Leo himself to fight the draconic demon. Unable to defeat the monster, Leo used his remaining power to travel back in time, where he could defeat Grand King Ghidorah in his younger form-Cretacious King Ghidorah-. This proved to be futile, as Cretacious King Ghidorah was still too powerful. Mortally wounded, Leo was found by a group of prehistoric larval Mothras who proceeded to cocoon him in a life sustaining capsule. 65 million years later, Leo emerged in his armour form and engaged Ghidorah in a victorious final battle. With the fight over, Leo shed his armoured exoskeleton and flew back to Infant Island, retiring from battle for good. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mothra Category:Mystical Kaiju Category:Rebirth of Mothra Category:Toho Kaiju